


Quest for Friendship

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Action, Adventure, Alternate Universe, Fantasy, Fantasy Tropes, FantasyFell, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Gen, Magic, Medieval, Other, Plot, Questing, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader is a Bard, Reader-Insert, Romance, Slow Burn, Soul stuff, Underfell, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-25 19:43:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9841145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Questing was your dream. Adventure. Romance. Heroism. Truly, it was the best possible job.But when the Questing Agency decides you need a Guardian, you get assigned an unlikely partner and the two of you are thrown on the journey of a lifetime.In which adventures are had, skeletons are salty, and everyone questions the reader's life choices.Updated the5th and20th of every month.





	1. You're Pretty Sure Your Butt Is Forever Engraved on That Bench

**Author's Note:**

> beta'd by the amazing [infinitrinx ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/infinitrinx).  
> gracious provider of commentary, moral support and suggestions.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The unfortunate beginnings of a bard.

Your journey began in a waiting room.

Questing Centers are notorious for their long waits, though that day in particular took longer than usual. The wait time only seemed to add to your stress as you read and re-read the reference paper you made sure to bring. You couldn't afford to forget your Class during the application process.

Two past noon. That was your appointment time. As the hourly candles on the secretary's desk slowly burned down to the third notch, clearly past when you were supposed to be interviewed, you found yourself grateful for your secondary trait. While there was that stress that all new and exciting situations brought, you felt no rush to demand entry. 

Just as you read your reference sheet for what seemed like the hundredth time, the door to application room three opened, and the woman inside called your name. While her cyan robes signaled to you that she was patient, her tired blue stare did not, so you hurried to stand. Worn out Patient SOULs were dangerous.

"Mhm, and what is your class and subclass, if you have one?"

"Well-" you looked down at your papers. Despite having chosen your class  _ years _ ago, you were blanking. The woman’s cold blue stare made you clam up. "My class is mage a-and my subclass is bard."

The woman gave you an odd look. "A mage bard."

"Yes. That is what I said."

"I was not aware that was possible. Your soul has magical potential and you decided to be a…  _ bard? _ "

"I like music," you responded easily enough. A small blush rose to your cheeks as you continued. "And I, uh, guess my soul does too."

"And you want to-to go on a quest?" 

"Yes."

The woman eyed you for a moment longer before letting out a long sigh, blowing her long hair out of her face. "Is your magic defensive or offensive in nature?"

"Defensive mostly, but offensive if-if I need it to be," you answered quickly. Shifting in your seat, you continued. "I'd really prefer not to have to do that, though."

"Pacifists always have a difficult time on quests, as I'm sure you're aware," the woman said flippantly as she went through her papers. You opened your mouth to argue, though she cut you off by standing. "Alright, that's all the information I need. Now summon your SOUL so I can get a read on it. I'm assuming you want a guardian?"

"N-no?" you stuttered. The woman gave you a blank stare. "I mean, I could have one? I didn't really think I would need one, though…"

"You're going to need one. Now take a deep breath…"

 

A short while later, you exited the Questing Center, Guardian Application scroll in hand. While rather skeptical of you, the woman was impressed by your SOUL power. Though she did make mention that it was a waste that you went bard.

Her opinion on your subclass, like so many others, didn’t really matter in the end of course. What truly mattered was that you were nearly approved for Questing. Approval had come with some stipulations, however, as all agreements did. You couldn't be assigned anything or depart on any journey without a Guardian. The woman insisted that sometimes, with some subclasses, Guardian's were necessary for the safety of the Questers. 

"If you want to Quest officially, with a license, you're going to need someone who can pick up any slack," she had told you as she filled out the Guardian Application with your SOUL stats. "We're partially responsible for everything our Questers do, so anything negative that happens to you reflects poorly on us."

Looking down at your hand, you traced the new runes the Rune Master put on you. It hadn't hurt at all, to your surprise. They either were very powerful or very experienced to make a skin rune not painful. As they inscribed the license onto your skin, you remembered when you first tried to use a traditional spell. It nearly made you sick with how unnatural it felt. You were thankfully saved from further rune and spell lessons by your SOUL manifestation, but that one experience left you with nothing but respect for Rune Masters and Spell Casters.

Marc, as they introduced themself, informed you that completing the terms of Guardianship would activate the license fully, an idea that made your SOUL buzz. Your dream of becoming a Quester had nearly come true.

The foremost thought by far on your mind was which Guardian you were going to get. Guardians were lifetime partnerships, bonds forged through SOUL pairing and connection. While you didn't know much about them, you did know how serious of a commitment they were. The idea of making such a bond blindly was frightening, to say the least.

Old Mary Baker was the only person you knew who had a Guardian, and they were more for companionship anyway. Perhaps you would get a kind, animal Guardian like her. Her guardian was excellent at healing. Or perhaps a wise feathered one, like in the stories. They could help you disable traps and guide you through difficult dungeons. 

And so, despite most of your SOUL shouting for you to run away and hide, you continued forward. Hesitantly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> poor reader just wants to be a real quester.
> 
> questions comments or concerns? [my tumblr ](http://skullcanons.tumblr.com/) is the place for those.
> 
> Edit 2/28: Name changed from 'Quest for Moments' to 'Quest for Friendship'.


	2. You Were Glad You Only Had to Go to the Questing Center Once Too

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magic is exhausting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> beta'd by the amazing [infinitrinx ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/infinitrinx).  
> gracious provider of commentary, moral support and suggestions.

Two places in Ebott were to be avoided at all costs unless you had an appointment. The Guardian Temple was one of those places. Disregarding the fact that entry requires an explicit reason, ancient caves really didn’t seem like an appropriate place to loiter. You personally had never been to them before, but as soon as you approached the large, gate-like door you understood.

Two large men stood guard, both stepping aside to allow you to pass once you showed them your application. Their long orange capes just barely brushed the ground behind them, still and unmoving, making them look statuesque. 

Entering the Temple was like swimming too far underwater, except instead of your head feeling like it was going to explode, your SOUL did. It buzzed uncomfortably in your chest in reaction to the  _ wrongness _ of the place. Any and all awareness that came with your magic retreated with it to the depths of your inner being making you feel empty and vulnerable. 

Shoulders hunched, you entered the outer temple and nearly collided with a man who was the polar opposite of you in that moment. Shoulders snapped back and head held high, he looked down on you in more ways than one.

“Integrity. What is your purpose here?”

Without a word, you handed him your scroll. You avoided eye contact by staring at his dull red tunic while he skimmed your application. The room was silent. It was rather awkward.

And then it wasn’t.

“Follow me,” the man spoke, turning on his heel to walk further into the temple. A sense of foreboding settled over you as you followed his commands down a wide stone hall. The torches that lit the walls cast long shadows that seemed to almost swallow the small bit of light there was. 

Stone on stone on stone. There was no mistaking you were underground in that moment. The horribly suffocating feeling only increased as you continued walking on. Unfortunately, the tall figure ahead of you demanded that you continue, so you did. At the very end of the hall were towering double doors with more guards. These, however, looked much more spiritual in their dark green robes and hooded faces. A strange symbol was engraved above the guard's heads, though you didn’t get much time to study it as the doors opening split it in half.

“Tell me, what do you know of guardians?” he hummed, speaking in an almost condescending manner. He no longer waited for you as he rounded the odd pool in the center of the room, tracing the rim as he walked. The doors shut behind you, though you didn’t take much note. You felt very uncomfortable.

In an attempt to ease your discomfort, you peered around the room. You really couldn’t see anything special about it beside the aforementioned pool, and even that was rather plain. The rim only came up to about waist height on you, and it was there you found your eyes being drawn. “Just the basics. I was-I was told I need to have one to Quest?”

With a long-suffering sigh, the man finally stopped walking with a click of his boots. Turning around to face you, he laced his hands behind his back and looked you over with cold brown eyes. “The Questing Agency often refers to us those who are… less than aware. Guardians are creatures from a Dark world parallel to our own. Through strong SOUL magic, we have been able to make a connection to this darkness and give them freedom. We bind our SOULs to theirs in a mutually beneficial agreement. They protect us with their lives, and we allow them to see the light.”

“With their lives?!” you squeaked, the very idea shocking you out of whatever trance you were in before. The colorful stones pressed into the rim were just so very interesting.

He nodded sharply and continued his explanation. “Because their connection is through our SOULs if we die they return to their own world. If they die they turn to dust and their SOULs return to their own world. Guardian’s are unlike us in our reliance in physical bodies. They are purely magical beings. So, in the end, your life is more precious than their’s because they cannot truly die in this verse. I understand it can be shocking, but you must understand this if you are to bind yourself to one of these creatures. Do you understand?”

You couldn’t find the will within yourself to speak, so you simply nodded.

“Excellent, so we may begin. These are SOUL stones,” he gestured to the colored, SOUL shaped stones embedded into the rim of the stone pool that you were so enamored by previously. Curiously enough, one was empty. “They allow us to make a connection to the Guardian's realm. Please stand before your own color.”

Stiffly, you walked a few steps to your left to stand before the blue SOUL stone. The pool seemed to glimmer. 

“Now summon your SOUL and place your hand directly on the stone. Clear your mind and close your eyes as I complete the rest of the binding. It will feel strange, but only for a moment.”

With a stiff nod, you did as asked, placing your hand on the stone. A feeling of power surged through you as your hand touched the smooth, cool surface. It almost felt as if it was  _ beating _ . Suddenly your soul felt as if it was being tugged on with a rope,  _ pulled and pulled and- _

Water hit your face as something splashed in the pool. 

“ _ Keep your eyes shut. The process is almost over _ .”

The pulling sensation was gone and replaced with a strange euphoric one. Resisting the urge to open your eyes just the tiniest bit, you remained still as a statue. What was that sound? You weren’t quite sure, your head and SOUL too high on whatever that  _ wonderful _ feeling was.

The room stilled.

“You may open your eyes now.”

You did as told, slowly opening your eyes again. The room felt different. You felt different. That strange heavy feeling you felt when you entered the Temple was lifted, your magic more free. At the same time, though, your SOUL felt strange. 

Despite how everything  _ seemed _ different, however, the room stayed the same.

“Did-Did I do it wrong?” you questioned, peering around the room.

In contrast to his appearance earlier, the man was practically slouched over. With a grunt, he drew himself up to his full height and gestured for you to do the same. You hadn’t even noticed you were still touching the stone. “Guardians must be adapted to our world magically. The process usually takes a week, though with how strong your magic is,” he looked at you oddly. It was almost as if he was sizing you up. “It shouldn’t take longer than a few days. Please return in two days time to collect your Guardian. Kindness, please escort them out.”

A woman that must have entered while you had your eyes closed approached you and set a supportive arm around your shoulders. “Come now. Let’s get you into a less magic heavy area.”

 

Kindness escorted you out of the temple entirely.

“You did wonderfully. I saw the guardian you managed to bind with, and I must say, I was rather impressed,” said she. With a soft smile, she stepped back to give you some space. “Will you be able to get home alright?”

“I think so. Thank you for the help,” you responded easily. Now that you were out of the temple your head felt much clearer.

The woman nodded and waved to you in a friendly manner before retreating back into the cave. 

It only occurred to you as you ate breakfast for what seemed like the second time that it was morning the next day.


	3. On the Topic of Smells, Boss Sorta Smelled Like Pasta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Old tales and new ones.

Your Questing license was officially activated.

And everyone seemed to notice.

“Oh. My. Stars. You were actually, like, approved for questing, Bard?” 

“Are you looking for a party? We could use a bit of entertainment in ours.”

“Did you bribe the Questing Agency? I knew they were corrupt, I just knew it.”

“Congratulations dearie! Would you like some recommendations for traveling supplies?”

Now that one was unexpected.

Old Mary Baker, the woman you had been renting from since your coming of age and subsequent venture into the world of adulthood. Despite her frail and wrinkled skin, Mary had the most orange eyes you had ever had the pleasure of seeing. Beside her a goatlike Guardian hovered, ready to assist the elderly woman in any way possible. You learned early in your stay that her name was Toriel.

“Do you… have recommendations?” you asked hesitantly. Mary was known for her occasional outbursts which, quite unfortunately, increased after her husband, similarly-old Pete Baker, died.

The old woman snorted a laugh and waved her hand as if your question was ridiculous. “Of course dear. I may be old, but I am not senile! Come in and make yourself at home while I make you a list.”

Toriel gave you a kind smile before following Miss Baker further into the apartment, leaving the door open for your convenience. After locking your own door behind you, you entered the old woman’s apartment hesitantly as, despite your years of residency, you had yet to enter her home.

Blue was the first thing that struck you upon entering. The whole of the apartment was decorated in shades of blue from as dark as your own SOUL to as light as one of Patience. Various mementos obviously from travels hung about between various painted portraits of what looked like two seasoned Questers.

Wait, what?

“Who is this, Mrs Baker?” you questioned politely over the sounds of banging in the kitchen. Curiously, you peeked into the kitchen to see what exactly was going on. In an attempt to get something off a high shelf, Mary stretched herself up before letting out a groan of pain. Toriel, who had been setting a kettle on the stove, quickly moved over to the old woman and grabbed whatever she was reaching for. Judging by the tone the Guardian was using, Mary was getting scolded, which was quite the thing to see. Feeling like you were intruding, you retreated back to the living space and sat on one of the old couches. 

Your timing was perfect it seemed, as the pair exited the kitchen soon after, Toriel holding a tray with tea and biscuits.

“Here you go, child,” Toriel hummed softly as she poured three cups. You accepted one grateful and, after adding your desired amount of sugar, grabbed a biscuit as well.

“Thank you Toriel.”

“Ah yes, thank you,” Mary parroted before settling into her own seat. “Now then, who is what hun?”

Setting down your cup and tea plate, you pointed at a portrait. Painted on the canvas were two young people, a man and a woman. The woman stood strong and proud, familiar orange eyes blazing. One of her hands was on a massive war hammer nearly half her size, while the other was around the man beside her. Most of the man’s face was hidden by the hood that was covering it, but cold, pale blue eyes stared at her from under the hood. Behind them was the body of what looked like an overgrown troll.

“Oh that is myself and my husband just after we defeated Hugo the troll. A nasty thing he was, rather smelly. The troll, not my husband. Petey dear always smelled like oranges.”

“You two were Questers?” you asked in surprise, looking over to Toriel for silent confirmation that it wasn’t just the rambles of a not-quite-there old woman. The Guardian nodded minutely.

“Aye, finest in the land we were with my brute strength and Petey's clever mind. I used to be a Barbarian you know,” the woman said with a particular twinkle in her eyes. “None but Petey could talk me down from my magic induced Berserk.”

You nearly spat out your tea. “A-a  _ barbarian? _ And what was your husband?”

“Oh dear Petey was a Thief freshly trained from the Guild when I first met him. I was tasked with taking him down but he sweet talked me into marrying him,” she sighed wistfully. “I’ll never forget the day he brought me a ring from some rich Duchess who took too many turns in the wrong direction, still attached to the finger mind you.”

My, if that didn’t tug your stomach in knot.

“Mind the child, Mary. They haven’t even been on a Quest yet,” Toriel said politely, likely seeing the green hue your face had taken.

Clearing your throat, you gave Toriel a shy glance. “Did you join them for any of their adventures?”

The Guardian’s laugh was bell-like and altogether lovely. “Oh dear no. I came to be with Mary after Pete’s… unfortunate death. As a more adapted Guardian, I was seen fit for her.”

Mary snorted. “Seen fit to keep me from going mad. No one wants an old coot around without a watchful eye. Especially not an old coot who still has quite the barbaric SOUL.”

Toriel tutted but did not disagree. You were suddenly three times as grateful for the old Guardian. Swallowing back your fear, you brought up a question you had had on your mind since entering the old woman’s home. “How… What should I expect? For my Guardian.”

Both woman and Guardian looked surprised at your question. It was then that you realised you hadn’t told them about your venture to the temple. After filling them in on the important bits, Mary gave you an odd look.

“Well my dear, if they had to adapt them they’re probably fresh out of the Otherside,” Toriel said carefully, sending a worried look Mary’s way. “Guardians who are fresh tend to be a bit… different. The Otherside is not a pleasant place.”

“Don’t go in with any expectations,” Mary suddenly spoke, her voice heavy with the wisdom of someone who had lived long and done much. Just as the old woman was about to lift the teacup to her lips, a sly smile appeared on her face. “Though, judging by your soul, they’re bound to be a force to be reckoned with.”

 

A force to be reckoned with.

Before you stood the tallest and most terrifying creature you had ever seen. Made entirely of bone disturbingly resembling a human corpse, this…  _ monster _ glared at you from two dark eye sockets. Dressed in red and black torn clothing and what seemed like… armor, the skeleton’s sharp teeth were set into a hard line.

“And this is your new Guardian. May your journeys be long,” the same Kindness SOUL as the other day finished with a flare before bowing and retreating back into one of the many halls of the Temple. 

“N-nice t-to mee-”

“You have got to be kidding me!” the creature shouted, his voice high pitched and rough. “This  _ weakling _ is who I am bound to?”

Now that was just rude. Once again you tried to greet the intimidating figure, but he just interrupted you again.

“I suppose it can't be helped. I am Boss, and you will address me as such,” the Guardian said with a huff. “Since I cannot be bothered to know your name, I will call you human subordinate. Now then, human subordinate, what is our mission?”

Before you could even begin to explain that you hadn’t gotten a Quest yet, the man who had bound you to this creature stepped forward. “I may have the answer to that. I would like to hire the both of you for a Quest.”

“State your business!” Boss demanded, causing you to jump at his volume. You would have to get used to that. The man didn’t seem fazed in the slightest as he drew a paper from his pocket. 

“One of the SOUL stones was stolen a short while ago by a low level Templar. I need you to retrieve it. Further information is on-”

“Unacceptable! Absolutely unacceptable! I, the Great and Terrible... Boss would be wasted on a simple thief! There is no way-”

“We’ll do it!” you said in a rush, snatching the paper from the man to read it over. It was a simple and to the point retrieval Quest that, to your delight, brought you all the way to the sea! At least, that’s the direction the thief was reported going. A perfect first Quest.

Now all you had to do was pack. You were suddenly very grateful for the list Mary gave you, as you had no idea what was required for such a venture. It was time to dig into your savings.

 

“We’re um, going to be traveling awhile. Are there any clothes here you’d like to buy?”

“Why would I need extra clothes, human subordinate? My battle body is the best there is!”

“I’m talking weeks upon weeks here. Are you sure… Boss?”

“... Perhaps a few tunics. Nothing but the highest of quality for the Great and Terrible Boss!”

“Sure.”

 

“Do you have any travel food you like best?”

“Of course I do! A well seasoned traveler such as myself is very knowledgeable in such things! You are lucky you have me human subordinate, for otherwise you’d be lost.”

“Okay.”

 

“Are you able to summon fire? Or do we need matches.”

“Do I look like a barman to you?”

“No-what does that have to do with anything?”

“I said it, so it must mean something.”

 

“Is there anything else you can think of?”

“Are you questioning my skills in memory?!”

“...no?”

“Good!”

 

By the time you finished shopping you were tired, weighed down by thousands of bags, and incredibly sore. Despite the unease you felt however, your SOUL was buzzing with excitement.

You would leave on the morrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> by far my favorite chapter to write. send your things to mah tumblr.

**Author's Note:**

> poor reader just wants to be a real quester.
> 
> questions comments or concerns? [my tumblr ](https://skullpersonal.tumblr.com) is the place for those.
> 
> Edit 2/28: Name changed from 'Quest for Moments' to 'Quest for Friendship'.


End file.
